


But not as much as I do

by Kindred



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Stephen Strange, Alpha Tony Stark, Bottom Peter Parker, Hurt Peter Parker, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Peter Parker, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 23:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17610773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: Something strange happens after they defeated Thonos, soulmates become a thing and Tony is learning the hard way he can't run away from it.





	But not as much as I do

Tony kept a close eye on Peter since Thanos, the kid was quiet even when he was out about as Spiderman he was just quiet. His spark seems to have disappeared and Tony couldn’t help but feel reasonable for it, he sighed as he sits in his lab no longer feeling like working he puts his hands to his face. “Penny for your thoughts?” Came a voice, frowning Tony looked up at the man in the red cloak and glared at him.   
“I would ask how you got in but I already know.” He mumbles, Stephan chuckled as he walks over to him pulling a stool out of now where to sit down on.   
“We need to talk Tony.” Sitting up straighter the billionaire started at sorcerer with a glare “You know I have the ability to see into the future and any multiple outs.” He tells him, Tony nods so far he is with the man. “So I think that you have my name written somewhere on you.”   
“Fuck.”

That is the one strange thing to out of Thanos attack that now everyone had tattoos of names of people written on their bodies. It made no sense but more and more people are coming together because of this and they are happy. “H-How did you… I haven’t told anyone!” He started to yell.   
“I also know that you have Peter’s name on your body too.” Tony was quiet “I mean the kid.”   
“I know who you meant Stephan, but I still want to know how the fuck do you know!” He snarled, the man smiled or rather smirked and it made him squirm. “Right can see into the future son of a bitch.” He mumbled  
“What's more your name and Peter’s name are on my body to and I am sure the same goes for the poor kid too.”   
“Yeah, so do you know what it means?” He asked, reaching out Stephan put his hand on Tony’s thigh and gave it a gentle squeeze.   
“I got a good idea what it means, but I do think we should talk to Peter soon as possible because he isn’t doing to tell.” He tells him, Tony didn’t slap the man’s hand away or flinch he just sat still and held his breath.   
“What do you mean?”   
“Well he is going into mate withdrawal, he needs us.” Tony frowned and just stared at him.   
“H-How do you think this?”   
“It’s rather simple Tony, haven’t you figured it out yet?” He asked with that knowing smirk that makes Tony want to punch his lights out and kiss him…okay so maybe he is right…he thinks to himself. “Look I will explain all but for now we need to help out mate.” 

He stood up and opens a portal to what looks like Stephan’s bedroom, he guesses it’s his bedroom for all he knows it could a hotel room. “Seriously that is the reason for the names? And why Peter’s been so quiet?” He asked as he looked back into the portal and sees a figure lying on the bed “He’s not having a hard because he died?”   
“It hasn’t helped but neither has you pushing him away,” Stephan said as he stood there waiting for the man to stand up.   
“I haven’t…”   
“Just get your arse into that room,” Stephan mumbled as he grabbed the man by his wrist and threw him into the portal as he rolled his eyes.

He landed face first onto the bed and was aware that Stephan was stood behind him and the way back to his lab now all closed up. Lifting his head up he looked to see Peter lying on the bed, he appears to be asleep “Peter?” He whispers as he crawls up onto the bed carefully not to jar the teen. Tony could see how pale he is and the dark rings around his eyes “W-What’s wrong with him?” He asked the other man in the room.   
“I told you to mate withdrawal, it seems you two already had formed a bond before dying thing.” Tony face flushed as he ran his fingers through Peter’s hair.   
“I-I…” He stopped not sure how to say it, he spent a lot of time trying to pretend it didn’t happen that he isn’t that kind of a monster. “It just happens.” He whispered “I didn’t know this would affect him, this name thing is stupid how did it even happen! How does it even affect a person?” He cried out. 

Peter wrinkled his nose but didn’t wake up and that worried Tony as he looked up at Stephan as he removed his cloak or rather the cloak removed itself. “I told you we will talk about that another time, but we must look after out mate.” Tony nodded numbly as he looked up at the man as he joins them on the bed. “He arrived here last night he could barely stand; I had to act because I saw what would have happened if I sat back and did nothing. That made Tony pale as he looked up at him in fear.   
“Y-You…”  
“The word you’re looking for is mated.” Leaning down Stephan pulled Peter’s shirt up over the teen’s hips and pulled down the baggy pair of trousers down to show their names on the boy’s hips. Stephan’s name was bold and strong, it could have almost have been written in the sorcerer’s hand. While his name was faded he reached out and touched it, rubbing his thumb over his name he watched it become clearer, sharper.  
“What do I have to do?” He whispered,   
“It starts with a kiss.”


End file.
